


comfort

by djhquiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff
Summary: phil has a migraine and the grammys are on later
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	comfort

*

He’s so tired. It’s not even 8pm and Phil feels as though he could fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. 

Moving has been so stressful lately and they haven’t even moved yet. 

Packing everything and trying to get rid of stuff. Making sure they’re prepared for the day they get told it’s okay to actually move into their house is so exhausting. 

Phil has been up since 9am. 

Being woken up by a migraine is not something Phil enjoys. He left Dan curled up in bed and made a coffee for himself. It’s a bad habit that Dan tells him off for but sometimes he just needs to have a coffee in the morning as much as he regrets it later. 

The blinds are closed and it’s basically pitch black in their living room. He’s lying face down on the couch with his hand over his eyes. Phil has discovered that putting slight pressure on his eyes helps reduce the pain. 

Whether he’s meant to do that or not he doesn’t know. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been lying there for until he can hear footsteps up the stairs and they start to gradually get closer. 

The movement stops and sits right next to Phil. 

“You okay bub?” Dan asks, lifting his hand to card through Phils hair. 

Phil just lets out a grunting noise and pushes his head back into Dans hand. 

“How’s your head?” 

“No complaints from you” 

“Oh so he’s feeling better now is he” Dan laughs. 

Hearing Dan laugh is like medicine it might not do much but it certainly makes him feel better. 

“It’s better than earlier” 

“Aw poor Philly”

Dan continues carding his fingers through Phils hair gently and brings his hand down to rub the nape of his neck. 

“You know the Grammys are on tonight, do you think you’re up too watching it with me?” 

Phil completely forgot about the Grammys and now he feels bad because he knows how much Dan loves to watch the show and complain about all the wrong decisions made and make fun of Phil when he falls asleep through it. 

He turns around so he’s lying on his side and looks up at Dan. 

Dan gives him a smile and keeps his hand resting at the back of Phils neck. 

“I forgot that was on tonight” Phil lets out a small laugh. 

Dan chuckles and moves himself around so he’s lying down facing Phil. It’s probably not the best way for them to lie considering they’re both over 6ft and it’s a tiny couch. 

“Hey”

Dan brings his hand to rest on Phils waist. 

“Have you taken any tablets recently?”

“No, I had some earlier this morning but I’ll take two in a bit”

They’re both looking at each other and smiling. 

This is what Phil loves. Dan in his space. It’s not awkward or invasive. It’s more comforting than anything. 

Sometimes when he has a migraine he wants to be left completely alone. Other times he wants Dan to be in his space. Either cuddling or just knowing he’s in the same room helps. 

“We can watch it tomorrow if you want when you’re feeling better”

Phil knows Dan doesn’t want to wait until tomorrow and he’s only saying that because he feels bad that Phil isn’t feeling too great.

“No, we can watch it tonight but just know i’m definitely going to fall asleep” Phil laughs. 

Dan laughs as well and wraps his arm around Phils back to bring him into a hug. 

It’s kind of an awkward position, Dans other arm is crushed in between their bodies and their legs are all tangled together with their feet hanging off the edge of the sofa but they somehow manage to make it work. 

Phil finds Dans arm and strokes down until he reaches his hand. He joins their hands together brings it up to kiss the back of Dans hand. 

Dan smiles at him and leans in to give a peck to Phils forehead. 

“Lets go to bed” 

“It’s only 8pm though” 

“Yes but that means when we watch the Grammys later, when you fall asleep I won’t have to drag your grumpy ass to bed” 

Dan does have a point but he hates telling him he’s right. 

“Come on then” 

Dan says rolling over so his feet hit the floor and he’s able to stand up. He reaches a hand out to Phil to help him up but doesn’t let go of his hand. 

He leads them to the bedroom whilst grabbing some tablets and a glass of water for Phil on the way. 

They get themselves comfy in bed, with the laptop set up watching drag race to pass the time and if Phil falls asleep not even half an hour into it when the Grammys are on, Dan will be sure to poke fun at him in the morning when they rewatch it together. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr djhquiff


End file.
